


[ジェイフロ][アズフロ] Pisces+++（R18海寮フロ受）

by mihm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm
Summary: 收錄兩篇文章，一篇是ジェイド跟アズール同時插入フロイド的二輪挿し。有アズール人魚觸手描寫。另一篇是フロ對アズ撒嬌，兩人寵フロ的日常劇情。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 4





	[ジェイフロ][アズフロ] Pisces+++（R18海寮フロ受）

[ジェイフロ][アズフロ][R18]上癮

ジェイフロ前提。ジェイド跟アズール同時插入フロイド的二輪挿し。有アズール人魚觸手描寫。大量♡喘注意。

フロイド偶爾會趁ジェイド去洗澡的時候拿他的手機來玩，裡頭的應用程式裝得比フロイド的還多，フロイド也懶得設定自己的手機，而總是任由フロイド把玩手機的ジェイド，因為自己瀏覽查閱資料結束後一定會記得將網頁記錄消除，所以也不覺得擔心，唯獨這次他不小心忘記，還好死不死被フロイド點進歷史記錄，看到某種兒童不宜的色情影片網頁，充滿各種人類交尾的畫面，フロイド隨手點進男男專區，一個獨特的交纏動作吸引住他的目光，正好此時ジェイド也回到房間。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド～後面的洞洞真的可以像這樣同時放進兩根嗎？」  
フロイド用他天真無邪的好奇語氣，舉著正在播放影片的手機給ジェイド看。  
「喔呀喔呀⋯⋯這可真是困擾呢。」  
沒想到自己竟然一時大意忘記刪除瀏覽記錄了，ジェイド驚訝到讓頭頂毛巾掉至地上。  
難得看到這麼鬆懈無防備的ジェイド，フロイド更加好奇了，尤其ジェイド不正面回答的態度，反而讓他內心某種躍躍欲試的想法愈加高漲。  
「吶～ジェイド也不知道嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯影片看起來不是造假的呢，有事先經過潤滑放鬆加上經驗豐富的人，應該能辦到吧？」  
看來連ジェイド也不太清楚，フロイド開始對未知的事物產生濃厚的興趣，他又盯回影片，發現要辦到這樣的交尾，至少還要再一個人，結果腦袋馬上就浮現出アズール的身影。  
對了，只要讓ジェイド跟アズール同時上我就能辦到了吧！我真是聰明！  
對這種奇妙事情腦袋瓜轉得特別快的フロイド，馬上向ジェイド提案。  
「吶吶ジェイド～我們加上アズール也來玩這個好不好？我想試試看能不能同時放進來兩根⋯⋯。」  
「噗！」  
ジェイド將含在嘴裡剛要吞下的茶噴出口。他沒想到フロイド會真的想學影片做，要是真的這樣來，那就是帶著插入式的3P性交。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯反應幹嘛這麼誇張？啊，是因為アズール不會答應嗎？嗯⋯⋯不然下次又需要原液的話可以直接擠我的身體來當做條件交換如何？」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド開始陷入一陣短暫的思考，他知道フロイド只是出於一時的嘗鮮好玩心態，沒有想太多，雖然跟アズール（的觸手）在床上一起共享フロイド這類玩法以前也有發生過，然而真的讓第三人的性器插入，這倒是沒體會過，更不用說要讓フロイド挑戰同時放入兩根，平常光是一根就非常激烈了，兩根的話⋯⋯。  
ジェイド的思緒浮現出フロイド以往床第間沈浸在快感時喊著還想要更多的性感煽情樣子，心想這樣的先決條件下如果再插入一根一定會更加舒服、更加墮落於情慾無法自拔的吧⋯⋯在無法抵抗雙倍高潮入侵情況下的フロイド究竟會變成怎樣呢，ジェイド突然好奇起來了，面對這樣雌化又勾引人的フロイド，冷靜理智的アズール又會有什麼反應⋯⋯。  
腦內已開始預想許多未知畫面，逐漸覺得期待的ジェイド、配上一心想嘗鮮蠢蠢欲動的フロイド，這對天性糟糕的海鱔雙子，今晚已沒人能阻止他們走向アズール房間了。

＊

「事情的原委就是這樣。」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」  
アズール還以為這對兄弟突然跑來自己房間是有什麼重要急事，聽ジェイド解說完，只覺得自己剛才的擔心真是白費了。他將書桌上的書籍跟文具用品收拾乾淨，推了一下眼鏡。既然下次開發美容液用的原液自己送上門了，那麼當然沒有拒絕的道理，雖然他對雙子這款帶點胡鬧的交換條件實在有點無言，但是追根究底自己也沒有什麼損失。  
見アズール默認答應，フロイド二話不說立刻把自己身上的睡衣睡褲扒掉，跳到アズール的床上，ジェイド也拿出一瓶潤滑油，フロイド看到後皺起眉頭。  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド每次都用那個油慢慢來太麻煩啦～反正アズール在嘛，アズール變回人魚的樣子，用那帶著黏液的觸手來擴張就好啦～」  
「也是，趁フロイド還在興頭上速戰速決比較好呢，アズール。」  
兩張寫滿期待的相似神情對向アズール，アズール只能邊嘆氣邊拿下眼鏡，身後悄悄地冒出深紫色的章魚觸手，全身皮膚顏色和肌理開始產生變化，變為充滿光滑觸感和表面濕潤的身體，他將脫下的人類衣物收到一旁，用章魚人魚的姿態走向床邊，結果馬上被フロイド拉上床鋪。  
「嘿嘿⋯⋯自從上陸生活之後能看到小章魚樣子機會越來越少了呢，觸手軟軟的感覺真好吃～」  
フロイド抱起繞在他身邊的觸手，甚至伸出舌頭舔舐起來，上頭的黏液和フロイド的口水混在一起，沾濕了嘴角，アズール不為所動，即使一隻觸手被限制行動，還有其他七隻正閒置著，此時ジェイド不知從哪裡拿來一瓶藥水，往アズール的觸手上頭倒去。  
「這是我在魔法藥學上開發出來的，可以刺激人魚觸手分泌出類似調情油的黏液，用這來潤滑的話效果加倍。」  
「真不愧是ジェイド！好厲害！」  
「ジェイド，學習魔法藥學不是為了讓你開發這種東西的⋯⋯算了，事到如今說什麼也沒用了。」  
在這對時常異想天開的海鱔雙子面前，アズール已放棄使用人類的思考跟吐槽，大量分泌出透明液體的觸手逐漸搔癢起來，他將觸手貼上フロイド的胸口跟背後，騷動的感覺似乎能舒緩一些，只是原本維持低溫的體溫竟然開始上升、心跳也跟著加快了。  
「ジェイド，這藥水的成分對人魚身體一定也有催情效果吧？」  
「喔呀，我沒親身試過還不太清楚呢，有的話那就是開發成功了，呵呵⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド在フロイド後面笑得一副詭計得逞的樣子，原來這次還被ジェイド順便當作實驗品，アズール內心有點不是滋味。  
「哼⋯⋯既然這樣那就來好好『驗收成果』吧。」  
アズール說完，呈現大字姿勢躺至床頭，並將纏在フロイド腰上的觸手把フロイド整個人抓起來，放到自己的腰間位置，讓フロイド以騎乘的體位坐在上面。  
「アズール的身體慢慢變熱了呢，但還是一樣軟軟的真好摸～」  
フロイド用指尖按摩揉捏起アズール的腹部，減肥成功後的腰際沒有多餘的贅肉，有的是直接裸露於表面的人魚泄殖腔部位，在フロイド的愛撫動作下細縫逐漸因內部的膨起而撐開。  
「別說我了，フロイド也是呢。」  
觸手直接貼於フロイド光滑細緻的肌膚上方，黏滑水潤的液體塗滿フロイド全身，在不知不覺之中股間的陰莖已經勃起，アズール反倒是佩服起フロイド，在全身上滿類似麻醉作用的催淫藥水之下還能保有理智跟行動，看來必須給予的刺激還不夠多。  
「兩位在前戲玩得很開心呢，請別忘了還有我的存在。」  
ジェイド從後方繞到フロイド身邊，頭往フロイド腋下探進，並用嘴含住凸起的乳頭，舌尖在乳暈邊緣圍繞，接著直接大力挑弄尖端，吸吮由粉色轉紅的乳首。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
被那熟悉又靈活的舌技侵略，フロイド頓時無法繼續任何動作，畢竟他已被ジェイド調教成光是愛撫胸部就能高潮射精的敏感體質，アズール見狀也用空出來的觸手繞上フロイド另一邊乳頭，有樣學樣，甚至用前端的小吸盤收納包覆，施力吸取搓弄，配上催情液體的加乘，一邊的乳房已腫成紅潤的小山丘，前方漲大的陰莖冠頂也冒出射精前的分泌液。  
看前戲已成功步上軌道，アズール趁勝追擊把在底下徘徊的觸手前端堵至フロイド那等待被性器侵入的後穴，周圍柔軟嬌嫩的肉瓣迫不及待地微微綻開，在愛液的滋潤下很順利地一下子插進一半，被腸壁緊力吸附住的觸手更加興奮地往裡頭深入，細長型的前端馬上碰觸到最能帶來快感的前列腺位置，讓フロイド全身突然抖動一陣。  
「等等⋯⋯アズール⋯⋯嗚⋯那邊⋯⋯現在碰的話，唔嗯⋯⋯馬上⋯⋯要射⋯⋯。」  
不知何時開始フロイド的眼眶內已打轉起晶瑩淚水，語氣帶著嬌聲哭腔向アズール祈求，アズール轉而跟ジェイド對望一眼，從彼此嘴上掛出的笑容得到共識。  
「那麼就先射出來一次吧，フロイド。」  
「唔⋯⋯！！啊⋯⋯嗯啊！啊⋯⋯！！♡♡♡」  
在アズール大力挺進幾下之後，從フロイド下方射出的乳白濃稠精液瞬間噴濺出來，灑上アズール的腹部，原本他埋在裡面的生殖器已完全勃起露出在表面。至於ジェイド，則是在後方觀察フロイド的小穴，被沾滿愛液的觸手侵犯完後還一陣陣收縮抖動的樣子，看來是渴求想要更多的時候，他嘗試直接用三根手指同時探進去，一下就被裡頭充滿濕熱與彈性吸附的強大力量給震驚。  
「真不愧是フロイド，適應力真好，想要塞進兩根簡直是綽綽有餘呢。」  
ジェイド不禁用手指來回搔動內部，另一手則是一邊上下來回摩擦自己的男根，而現在的フロイド已經快要感覺不出ジェイド的手指在自己體內蠕動的軌跡，因為對他來說根本就不夠，內心只充斥著還想要更大更多更粗的想法，他眼神朦朧地凝視挺立在自己眼前的肉棒，微開的嘴邊無法控制地流下唾液，滿臉通紅地佔滿情慾的色彩，フロイド的腰身自動往上抬起，抽離ジェイド的手指，然後放到アズール那根上方。  
「想要アズール的♡⋯⋯進來♡」  
不等アズール的回應，フロイド就直接扶著陰莖並往下對準，此刻也不用手指扒開菊穴就能順應大小形狀自然地吞入，人魚生殖器上的黏液還成了最佳的潤滑，不花幾秒便使整根都一併埋進フロイド體內。  
「啊⋯⋯アズール的，放進來一樣軟軟的⋯⋯♡喜歡⋯⋯♡」  
「⋯⋯？」  
アズール聽到フロイド對自己勃起的陰莖感想竟還是軟軟的，這讓他頓時感到疑惑，不過現在的フロイド已失去理智，還是別太在意說了什麼比較好，與其在意這個，他覺得自己也快要失去餘裕了，埋在フロイド身體裡的生殖器不斷抽動，生理反應告訴他很想快點動起腰身好好衝刺一番。  
「⋯⋯アズール，快點動起來比較好喔，讓フロイド知道裡面那根不是軟的。」  
ジェイド邊偷笑邊提出建言，讓アズール更加不爽。  
「不用你多說。」  
アズール的語氣少了平常慣用的敬語語調，即使知道在意這些就等於上了ジェイド的當，但此刻的他已克制不住讓觸手反映內心的感受，將觸手紛紛捆上フロイド的四肢讓他不能自由動彈，並使力纏繞住フロイド的腰身，將フロイド抬上又放下，男根與洞口交合連接處自然地塞進、又離開、再快速地放入塞滿，在不斷大力擠壓推動的狀況下許多液體順著形狀流下，跟隨插入拔出的動態噴出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水花。  
突如其來的快感讓フロイド完全失去思考，他無力地讓アズール操控自己的身體，同時也因敏感部位不斷被抽插捅進的刺激而興奮不已，陰莖跟著身體的上下起伏而前後抖動，嘴裡吐露的呻吟嬌喘也比剛才更加濃厚。  
「啊♡、啊♡、アズール、嗯唔♡、好⋯⋯好⋯⋯。」  
無法組織完整語句的フロイド，與他身體相連的アズール卻知道他想表達什麼。  
「フロイド，這邊、很舒服對吧？」  
「嗯啊！♡對、♡很、舒服⋯⋯♡喜歡♡啊嗯⋯⋯想要更多、アズール⋯⋯。」  
不知是藥水的催情作用下還是被情慾給控制住全身的フロイド實在太迷人誘惑了，アズール突然內心一陣心動激盪，心底油然而生一股想要好好照顧疼愛フロイド的想法，他緩慢又溫柔地鬆開觸手放下フロイド，讓失去支撐的フロイド趴倒在自己身上喘氣，而性器依舊埋在裡頭。  
「喔呀喔呀，怎麼突然停下來了，還以為就這樣讓フロイド先高潮一次呢。」  
ジェイド在旁津津有味地觀看，跟激烈的兩人相比顯得很有餘裕的樣子，然而他底下依舊腫脹的狀況卻不怎麼具有說服力，アズール對ジェイド冷笑出聲。  
「フロイド真正想要的是我們兩個同時進入吧？要做就快點，別拖拖拉拉的，是誰一開始說要速戰速決的？」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，一起進來吧⋯⋯♡」  
フロイド維持被插入的姿勢轉頭望向ジェイド，還故意用手將緊密含住性器的穴口扒開一小塊給ジェイド看，艷紅色佈滿水氣的內壁傳出顫動，與色氣滿點的本人同步向ジェイド提出誘人美味的邀請。  
「唔⋯⋯フロイド，讓你久等了⋯⋯。」  
事到如今沒有不上的道理，ジェイド向前，將自己忍耐許久渴求進入的分身對準被フロイド拉開的縫隙，陰莖上方分泌出的汁液成為潤滑，他使力往前挺進，肉棒沒入柔軟細緻的肉穴裡，瞬間被溫暖又潮濕的狹窄空間所包圍，舒服爽快的觸感讓ジェイド情不自禁地咬牙，自喉頭發出嘆息。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯好像很舒服的樣子，アズール也是⋯⋯。」  
被兩根陰莖插入還沒有絲毫痛覺的フロイド開心地欣賞兩人的表情，ジェイド見狀隨即把底下的慾望推向前方埋得更加深入，無比敏感的フロイド也跟著起了反應，內壁一陣大力緊縮，惹得アズール跟ジェイド同時發出悶哼，要是不多忍耐幾下，很可能就要射了。  
「喔呀⋯⋯アズール很享受呢，是不是差點要射出來了呢？」  
「ジェイド，你沒資格說我呢。」  
ジェイド看アズール竟然還能保有理智不輕舉妄動，於是明白接下來進行活塞運動的就是由他來負責了，他抓好フロイド的腰，將深埋在フロイド體內的粗大男根抽出、再瞄準フロイド最喜歡的地方強力地衝刺，恢復以往他們做愛時的習慣跟速度，唯一不同的是裡頭還塞著另一根一樣碩大的陰莖，雙頭互相來回摩擦碰觸到隱藏在軟穴內側的激發高潮之處。  
「啊、♡ジェイド、唔嗯♡那邊、好♡、啊啊♡、」  
「⋯⋯フロイド想說的，是『好舒服』，對吧？」  
「嗯嗯♡ジェイド的、アズール的、♡都很舒服⋯⋯唔嗯♡」  
手無縛雞之力的フロイド只能趴在アズール身上發出淫蕩聲色的嬌喘，任由ジェイド在身下肆意抽插進出，自己的陰莖在アズール面前搖晃，惹得アズール忍不住用空閒的手貼上觸摸，在龜頭跟冠頂相連的地方上下來回搓揉玩弄。  
「啊、アズール⋯⋯那裡♡不行、要射了⋯⋯唔、啊♡哈啊♡嗯啊啊啊♡」  
沒想到アズール才碰不到幾下，幾發乳白濃稠精液便從フロイド前端噴射出來，濺濕了兩人相接的腹部，フロイド整個腰部都在微微地顫抖，平緩高潮帶來的強烈刺激，內部傳出的緊縮也讓ジェイド臨時停下動作，然後輕笑。  
「這麼快就射了，看來再努力幾次就會潮吹了呢。」  
「潮吹⋯⋯。」  
アズール投以疑問的眼神，在他認知裡這應該是人類女性性交時才會用到的詞彙。  
「啊⋯⋯アズール還沒見過對吧，正好趁這難得的機會讓你見識看看⋯⋯。」  
不懷好意的ジェイド恢復剛才激烈的進入和拔出的動作，還在休息狀態的フロイド被迫拉回自己裡面還插著兩人份壯碩陰莖的現實，他知道等會自己就要潮吹到失神，下意識轉向冷靜地待在下方的アズール求救。  
「嗯啊、不行♡、ジェイド、那邊、再下去的話就、唔嗯♡アズール、アズール、嗚嗚⋯⋯。」  
從下方交合處傳上來的快感轉化為一波波電流通過フロイド全身，眼眶裡不斷打轉的淚水滴落到アズール的胸膛，フロイド下面男根依舊是勃起的狀態，跟隨ジェイド的前後動作在アズール的腹上摩擦。  
「フロイド⋯⋯喜歡這裡嗎？嗯？」  
「啊♡、啊嗯♡、好、好舒服♡、喜歡♡、嗯♡、喜歡♡」  
「フロイド緊緊地絞著我跟アズール呢，原來フロイド這麼飢渴？」  
「唔嗯♡、嗯嗯♡、啊♡♡、啊啊♡♡♡⋯⋯」  
伴隨フロイド愛喘的頻率，直立的陰莖不斷抖動，アズール發現フロイド看起來像是射精的樣子，卻沒有任何一滴液體冒出。  
「⋯⋯嗚嗯♡、哈啊♡、嗯♡」  
フロイド眼神恍惚失去對焦，被兩人份慾望給支配的他只能呆滯地朝アズール的方向瞧，魅惑人心的眼眸凝視著アズール，唾液自張開的嘴邊涔涔流下，アズール從腦內翻找一切自己所知道的性交詞彙來形容此刻景象，察覺一切的ジェイド在後方給了アズール答案。  
「啊⋯⋯フロイド射不出來卻有著射精的高潮快感，是雌墮的反應呢⋯⋯。」  
事實上不只フロイド，ジェイド跟アズール知道彼此也快來到極限了，倒不如說能忍耐到此刻已十分厲害，可能因為雙方暗自都有股不想比對方還先射精的競爭意識。  
「ジェイド，那麼只要愛撫這裡，馬上就能⋯⋯剛才說的那個，潮吹？」  
「是的，請下手吧，アズール。」  
沒給フロイド多加歇息喘氣的空檔，アズール再度將手扶上フロイド的，才碰觸一下就換來フロイド全身顫抖的激情反應，他極力克制自己要溫柔地撫摸對待，結果卻還是無法克制手掌裡施加的力道。  
「唔啊♡、アズール、不行♡、這樣弄的話、要♡、要出來了、」  
「「フロイド⋯⋯就這樣射出來吧。」」  
兩人異口同聲地回應フロイド，他嗯嗯啊啊地哀嚎幾聲後，陰莖前端像人類尿液般的透明潮水一時之間大量湧出，噴灑在自己與アズール中間，連底下床單都跟著沾濕了許多黏液混著體液的灰色水漬。  
「唔，フロイド，好緊⋯⋯」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド跟アズール在フロイド潮吹帶來的擠壓刺激之下，互相都來不及拔出陰莖，雙雙射在フロイド體內，而フロイド的洞口和大腿根部不斷小幅度地痙攣抖動，表情陷入雙眼發呆失神狀態，無力地躺在アズール胸膛上喘氣，ジェイド和アズール輕輕地退出身體，原本被撐大的粉色肉穴流出兩人份濃稠的精液，空虛地開闔顫抖著。  
ジェイド開始在後方清理，アズール看著靜靜地躺於自己胸上像是陷入睡眠的フロイド，他也把到了途中沒什麼用處的觸手收回，變回人類的樣貌，冷靜的思緒也逐漸回來，回想剛才的性愛過程，他總算知道ジェイド跟フロイド為什麼會這麼耽溺於這檔事上面，這種只會帶來無比快感跟解放壓力的感受，只會令人不斷上癮、沈迷其中。  
看フロイド腰上還殘留剛才被觸手纏繞過的痕跡，アズール用治癒魔法簡單地幫フロイド處理傷痕，而フロイド依舊是一副快要睡著的迷糊樣子。  
「那麼，フロイド想體驗的雙人插入還有我的『藥水實驗』都順利結束了，我這就把フロイド帶回去囉，アズール，先跟您說聲晚安。」  
ジェイド用公主抱的手勢將フロイド抱起，頭也不回地出了房間。  
看著離去的兩人，アズール一直覺得內心有哪裡覺得怪怪的，後來他才想起，這次的插入射精性愛雖然是用人魚姿態，但也等同於是他的第一次，想到該不會以後還有用人類樣子再來做一次的機會發生，他不禁打了個冷顫，不是懼怕這個行為，而是回想起剛才在體驗裡得到快感甚至還可能上癮無法自拔的自己。  
他很清楚，ジェイド調出來的那瓶所謂催情的藥水，其實只是普通的潤滑油，他只不過是趁機被ジェイド拿來實驗，是不是真的會因フロイド的挑逗而發情、產生性慾罷了。

（完）

後記：感謝大家不怕雷地看完這篇。覺得被ジェイド跟アズール一起二輪挿し的フロイド好萌就寫了這篇，還有看アズール也陷入フロイド沼裡欲罷不能的樣子⋯⋯雖然アズール已經很厲害了但是有心機城府深重的ジェイド在真是道高一尺，魔高一丈（誤）。寫自由放飛開車的3P好傷肝寫完這篇真是睏到不行，我先去睡個覺了。

[アズフロ][ジェイフロ]正餐前的撒嬌

是フロ對アズ撒嬌，兩人寵フロ的劇情。有ジェイフロ前提但這篇アズフロ為主。

フロイド順利跟ジェイド完成最後的關店作業後，只剩他們和アズール還沒吃員工餐，フロイド拖著疲累的步伐走去公告欄的地方，看上面的清單寫了今天負責做員工餐的竟然是自己。  
「咦～是我來做飯啊？但是我已經沒力氣了～」  
「フロイド辛苦了，我跟你調換吧，你可以好好休息一下，我來做你喜歡吃的章魚燒。」  
「真的嗎？太好了～我正好想吃章魚燒！謝謝ジェイド♡～啾♡」  
興高采烈的フロイド在ジェイド臉龐上給了一個感謝的親吻。  
其實フロイド在今天不知為何興致特別高昂，一整天下來沒有感到情緒低落的時候，課堂和社團表現傑出，餐廳外場的工作也做得非常順利，只是現在體內累積的疲倦卻一下子全部反撲過來，他直接倒在沙發上，慵懶頹廢地一動也不想動，正準備要前往VIP室的アズール看フロイド躺在已清掃完的沙發，忍不住唸了幾句。  
「フロイド，要躺的話別躺店裡的，到VIP室再躺，還有ジェイド，別只顧著看。」  
「アズール也辛苦了，那麼フロイド就交給你了。」  
無視アズール的訓話，ジェイド直接走進廚房準備做料理，留下アズール跟フロイド互相乾瞪眼。  
才剛下班就被唸的フロイド這下皺起眉頭，起身走到アズール身邊，二話不說就趴到對方的背上，懶洋洋地開口：「那アズール背我去VIP室～」  
「フロイド⋯⋯快下來，你知道你有多重嗎？」  
アズール推起眼鏡，嘴上抱怨，卻沒有要甩開フロイド的意思。  
「用アズール厲害的魔法把我變輕就沒問題囉～」  
「⋯⋯。」  
フロイド這下還把腿跨上アズール的腰，而アズール像是懶得跟フロイド爭辯什麼，照他所說的，使用魔法然後手扶上フロイド的大腿。  
「這樣就行了吧，別亂動喔。」  
「嗯嗯，謝謝アズール～」  
フロイド乖乖地一動也不動，只將臉貼近アズール的側顏，在耳邊呼吸吐氣，聞到從アズール身上飄來專門在陸地上擦的香水清香，經過一整天的活動後味道似乎比以往還淡了許多，使得他們人魚特有的氣味變得更為明顯了，而フロイド就特別喜歡聞アズール的，跟他們海鱔的不太一樣，有種沈穩寧靜、能夠令人安心的感覺，也讓他變得更想貼近アズール。  
「フロイド，到沙發了。」  
進了VIP室之後，アズール將フロイド放至沙發位置上，而自己則是坐上辦公桌準備清點今天的帳目，結果フロイド又在後面跟上來，甚至從アズール的腋窩下鑽進去，縮起身來坐到アズール的大腿上，手還緊抓著襯衫前後不放。  
「アズール的大腿軟軟的特別好坐～」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，快下來，我要辦事。」  
アズール身體維持坐姿一動也不動地，只剩手上攤開今天的文件準備開始作業，フロイド這下還把臉頰貼到アズール胸口上面左右摩擦，像是寵物家貓對主人咕嚕咕嚕地磨蹭撒嬌樣子。  
「喂⋯⋯別這樣摩，襯衫會皺掉的。」  
聽到アズール阻止，フロイド也跟著停下動作，正當アズール覺得フロイド特別聽話時，フロイド竟然伸出舌頭在他脖子上舔了好幾下，邊舔邊說：「嗯～喜歡アズール身上的味道～」  
アズール看這一連串フロイド貼緊自己身上不放的行為，他這才想到，看來今晚的フロイド似乎是特別黏人的那一型，難怪剛才ジェイド會那麼急著去廚房，要是被這樣的フロイド給纏上了，做菜可就做不了了。  
「フロイド，看在你今天這麼努力的份上，就特別優惠你一次。」  
反正目前只是這些行為的話倒是可以繼續進行對帳作業，アズール打算放置フロイド在自己身上撒嬌然後做自己的事。  
アズール開始作業後，フロイド倒是跟著安靜一陣子，盯著那在桌上移動的筆跟在紙上書寫出沙沙的聲音，過了幾分鐘後アズール覺得腿有點痠，心想フロイド應該也要覺得膩了，他轉頭詢問フロイド。  
「フロイド，要下去了沒。」  
「⋯⋯嗯～我想要アズール的獎勵～♡啊～～♡」  
沒想到フロイド不僅答非所問，還對アズール張大嘴巴索取獎勵，在他們之間這是一種求愛索吻的訊息。  
「唉⋯⋯只有這一次喔，フロイド。」  
反正只是一個吻的話也沒什麼大礙，アズール這樣想著，將手扶上フロイド的後腦勺並環住後背，面對フロイド滿臉期待的樣子，他也不忍心拒絕，只能跟著張嘴湊進，含住那微開的嘴，嘴唇緊密地相碰，舌頭互相交接，傳來フロイド在工作時偷吃糖果的甜蜜滋味。  
來不及吞下的唾液紛紛從フロイド嘴邊流下，呼吸變得急促，アズール這才停止接吻動作，看眼下的フロイド瞇起雙眼，粉色舌瓣舔起嘴角，被吻得充滿濕潤光澤的小嘴吐露著喘息，一副非常享受的樣子。  
「アズール⋯⋯。」  
又是用那撒嬌的口吻語氣來叫喚名字，加上整個眼神透露出慾求不滿的恍惚神情，アズール知道接下來フロイド想表達什麼了，也知道自己通常到最後都跟隨本能反應，沒有拒絕來自フロイド的這種迷人誘惑，只是這次狀況還是有點不同，不能這麼順水推舟下去。  
「フロイド，要繼續的話至少也要等回房間的時候，更何況等會就要⋯⋯。」  
結果アズール的話還沒說完，VIP室的門就被應聲推開，食物的香氣隨即飄進房間裡，フロイド一聞到撲鼻而來的香味便馬上離開アズール，坐到沙發椅，看ジェイド把一盤章魚燒放到桌上。  
「アズール，フロイド，讓你們久等了。」  
「耶～是章魚燒～啊～～」  
フロイド迫不及待地拿起叉子戳起一顆章魚燒往自己嘴裡送，而ジェイド轉身向アズール解說這次做了降低卡路里的和風義大利麵，然後就注意到アズール扶起眼鏡有點尷尬想掩飾什麼的樣子，於是他故意來到アズール身邊，彎下身來嗅了一下味道，果然有他熟悉的；フロイド的體味。  
「喔呀喔呀，看來我進來的時間點好像打擾到你們了呢。」  
「⋯⋯沒什麼，不過是前菜罷了。」  
「ジェイド～アズール～不趕快吃的話菜要冷掉了喔～」  
アズール拍了幾下襯衫的皺紋並離開座位，留下ジェイド在背後偷笑。  
⋯⋯看來今晚真正的大餐在這之後呢。

（完）

後記：感謝各位願意點進觀看⋯⋯喜歡ジェイド和アズール一起寵フロイド的感覺，但是這個坑還很冷就是了自力更生(しくしく)，之前也發過三篇他們3P的文，以後還會繼續努力。當然ジェイフロ也會繼續的。另外依舊很好奇ジェイフロ+アズフロ（ジェイ+アズxフロ）有沒有更好的簡稱呀⋯⋯ジェズフロ？海寮フロ受？


End file.
